


A Hunter and her Baby Kirin

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: April Batch 2020 [7]
Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: ABDL, Comfort, Diapers, F/F, Soiling, Wetting, diaper use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A humanized Kirin, thoroughly abused in the past by a Rajang, gets the comfort she needs from an experienced Hunter.
Relationships: Kirin/Hunter (Monster Hunter)
Series: April Batch 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794853
Kudos: 15





	A Hunter and her Baby Kirin

**Author's Note:**

> For LangHTZK.

Charting and researching the New World was not an easy task, no matter how many Hunters had joined the Research Commission. Especially with every little snag that they discovered. Whether it was Elder Dragons causing a mountain’s worth of trouble or ecological differences causing mutations, it wasn’t easy in the slightest.

Especially once the Hunters discovered that the New World housed a fair few human-like variants of the Monsters that they were used to hunting. While most still acted as ferociously as ever, some of them displayed more human emotion, which led to certain rivalries developing. But nothing could ever compare to what had recently been discovered.

A Rajang, a Fanged Beast-type Monster, had also adapted to this new condition. Furthermore, its tendencies to abuse other monsters was unchanged, resulting in the crew that bested this feminine ape-like girl finding a cave full of damaged female monsters, each of them shying away from the Hunters like newborns desperate to avoid being hurt.

It was decided, after carefully escorting all of them back to the Gathering Hub, that each Hunter would be assigned one of these damaged girls, just to ensure that they could heal. Ultimately, the Commission’s main job was not to hunt Monsters, but rather study them so that they could live side by side with minimal issues. Conflict was inevitable, but it wasn’t preferred.

One of these Monsters was a young Kirin, the equine-like Elder Dragon, who had arguably been one of the Rajang’s most frequent victims. Signs of physical trauma around the stomach region, the genitalia and her horn, which had been broken off, showed just how much she had been forced to endure. It fell to one of the most experienced Hunters to take care of her…

“Here we are…” The white-haired Hunter, clad in primarily Legiana armor, slowly guided the young and damaged Monster into her chambers. A comfortable little abode which had everything a woman like her needed and then some, plus a bed that looked comfortable enough to be outright luxurious. Though, the condition of the room didn’t matter as much as the girl that she needed to care for…

A girl that seemed outright terrified, grasping tightly onto the hand that she had once been offered, while shivering quietly as if she was harboring some sort of fear. She didn’t speak up, she didn’t even look up at the woman’s face…

The Hunter rubbed her cheek slightly, trying to think of something that might cheer the hurt girl up, only to smile as she got an idea. “Here, why don’t we just take a little seat on the bed?” She carefully guided the girl over to the bed, making sure that she didn’t trip over anything as she helped her sit down… “Now, stay here for just a second. I’ll whip up something for us to eat, okay?”

Kirin blinked a little as the older woman left her alone, causing her to shiver. She… She could run right now. But she wouldn’t get far, would she? No, she wouldn’t. Her legs hadn’t been the same after the Rajang had violated her, and she doubted that she could even muster up a spark of electricity in self-defense. Especially considering the two Kirin-themed blades that the Hunter wore by her waist, she was probably an expert in hunting her kind.

The younger girl squirmed, causing the diaper around her waist to crinkle in response. Thanks to how much she had been abused, plus the lack of confidence that came with it, she was forcibly diapered by the time they got back to the Gathering Hub. The women that did it told her that it was for her own good, so that she wouldn’t feel embarrassed making a mess, but if anything, it just added onto the pile of feelings that made her feel like she couldn’t defend herself…

Before she had too much time to sit and stew in her own oppressive spiral, a warm bowl of soup suddenly found itself on the girl’s lap. She hesitantly looked up, and saw the white-haired Hunter with a warm smile on her face… and her weapons removed from her waist. “Here. I’m not sure what kind of food you like, so I tried to cook up something that I like. You’re free to throw it out if you don’t like it.” Her words were soft, not a single one intended to damage the girl any further…

“...W-Why?” Kirin asked, confused at how she was being treated. She was far too used to the abuse at the hand of the ape-like Rajang to immediately lower her guard, so she was still on edge. But the sheer act of being offered food, almost like her Mother would’ve done for her, made the tears well up in the corner of her eyes.

The Hunter continued to smile as she took a seat besides the hornless Monster, slowly putting a hand on her back. “Because I’ll take care of you from now on. There won’t be any more pain, I promise.” Her words carried a serious undertone, affirming that she’d stick to them. “Do you need help eating? I can spoon feed you if you need it.”

Kirin shook her head, slowly reaching down to grab the spoon in the soup, sniffing at the kindness that she was being offered. She carefully scooped up a little bit of the flavored liquid…

Before she dropped the spoon thanks to a cramp in her stomach, the bowl nearly tipping over in the process, if not for the Hunter quickly grabbing it and putting it down on the floor so it wouldn’t get tipped over. What came next was something that the poor girl had become far too accustomed to. An unbearable pain, followed by utter humiliation.

FRRRRRRT went her poor bottom, as the stench of what was about to be unleashed seeped through the seat of her diaper. She knew what happened whenever she had an accident like this. The person who ‘took care of her’ would take advantage of her, and… and…

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” Kirin muttered under her breath as she buried her face in her hands, trying to avoid the reality of what was slipping out of her bottom. A muddy mess, which had been the only kind of excrement that she could push out, slowly filled out the back of her diaper. The crinkling sound was too loud to ignore, and it just made the little girl cry more. Memories of how she had been treated, how she had been ravaged and defiled flashed by her eyes…

Yet, as she continued to fill out her diaper, which was growing browner and soggier by the second as she started wetting it as well, she suddenly felt a comforting warmth overcome her. She looked out from the palms of her hands to see the Hunter wrapping her arms around her, not in the same way the Rajang would’ve done as she prepared to violate her, but rather to comfort her over the lack of control. 

“There there. There there. It’s okay. You’re safe. Nobody’s going to hurt you.”

The Hunter kept repeating those words the more she heard the Kirin cry, as she continued to quietly rub away at her back while hugging her. She didn’t want to come off as an intimidating presence, far from it. She wanted to be the one who could protect her. So what if she made a mess? For a girl as damaged as her, it was natural. What she needed was comfort, somebody to validate that she hadn’t done anything wrong…

“Y-You’re…” Kirin muttered in between the tears as she slowly pulled the hands away from her face, sniffling all the while. “W-Why… I-I… I-I made a mess, I-I thought…” Her mind, damaged from her time with the awful ape, was still associating her accidents with the terrible things that came after. Whether it was outright abuse or rape, she didn’t like any of it…

The Hunter just continued smiling. “You made a mess, and now you need a change. You don’t deserve anything worse than that.” She explained, carefully reaching up with her other hand to rub her hand through the ‘elder dragon’s beautiful hair. “That’s what you deserve. Love and affection. You haven’t had that in a long time, have you?”

Hearing those words was enough to make the little messy girl outright sob as she buried her face in the older woman’s chest. She couldn’t control her tears any longer, as her emotions ran wild. She tightly hugged the Hunter, repeatedly apologizing. She felt like she didn’t deserve any of it, much less a woman who actually cared about her. The last one who had done that was her Mother, and she had disappeared right about the time she fell victim to the Rajang…

“There there.” The Hunter repeated, slowly patting the girl’s back. Even as the diaper grew heavier and stinkier, it eventually stopped sagging thanks to the girl’s stomach emptying out completely. The mess was over and done with, and now she could get the change that she needed.

Changing her like this wouldn’t do, however. No, the Hunter needed to show her that she would get the best treatment she could possibly give her. Something that really showed her the lengths she’d be willing to go to, just so the little girl could recover…

Then, a warm thought drifted through the older woman’s mind, as she carefully lifted Kirin into her arms…

\---

If there was one thing that would calm a hunter down, it was a long and relaxing visit to the Hot Springs. Soaking in the warm water there would let all of the impurities that they had built up flush out, leaving them more than refreshed by the time they climbed out.

After getting Kirin’s diaper off, and giving her butt just a little bit of a wipe so she wasn’t too dirty, the Hunter had helped her sink into the water. This was what she had thought would help the young girl recover after her accident, a soothing experience that might be able to mend her soul…

Initially, Kirin was silent when faced with this kind of treatment. She… Well, she didn’t hate or fear the Hunter any longer, not after what she had done to comfort her and accommodate her. But, she was still a little worried about the various parts of the Gathering Hub. She was just one Hunter, after all, what if the others still wanted to hunt her and bully her like the Rajang..?

Once she sunk into the Hot Spring and landed on the older woman’s lap, she could feel the warmth soaking into her body, making her moan and squirm from the surprisingly comforting way it blanketing her.

“Do you like it?” The Hunter asked, her arms gently wrapped around the girl’s waist, while carefully using her hands to wipe away the last remnants of the mess that had built up between her cheeks. This little refreshing trip doubled as a bath, after all.

Kirin slowly nodded, letting out a loud sigh as the warmth tickled her inner core. She… She had never felt this way. Not even her Mother gave her a chance to feel this warm, so… Why could this weird woman do something her Mother couldn’t?

“...Why… Why did you do this..?” She asked, still not able to wrap her mind around any of the actions that the Hunter had taken. “You… You hunted my kind, you’re hunting other Monsters, so… Why me?” The question continued, as a hurt little Monster like her couldn’t fathom the nuances of human behavior…

The Hunter slowly caressed the smaller girl’s belly, while resting her head on her shoulder ever slightly. “Well… You’re not trying to hurt anybody, are you?” She said, giving her a little kiss on the cheek in the process. “I don’t believe in hurting girls or Monsters that don’t deserve it. I’ve never killed a Monster that didn’t try to kill me first. And girls like you, who’ve been hurt so much by other Monsters… Well, I don’t want to see you hurt anymore. That’s why I wanted to help you.”

Kirin blinked a few times, still not properly registering it. “But…”

She didn’t get a chance to finish that statement as the older woman’s finger met her lips, followed by a quick and teasing wink from the Hunter. “Well, if it’s any easier… How about you think of me as your new Mommy? I’ll protect you like you were my own daughter, and I won’t let a hair on your head get hurt, ever again. I promise you that, my little Baby.” She explained, hoping that it was enough.

“...Mommy…” The young girl let the word rest on her tongue as she turned towards the older woman, shivering on her lap. The word bounced around in her mind, quickly tying itself to the kind acts that she had experienced. If she was going to keep doing all of that, then… Maybe it would all be fine in the end. “Mommy… Mommy!” Kirin cried out as she tightly hugged the Hunter, accepting her as her new caretaker and maternal figure.

The Hunter laughed a little as her little Baby hugged her, prompting her to get out of the warm waters. They had been soaking for quite long enough, and if they stayed in there for any longer, they’d get all wrinkly. Besides, she understood her dedication now, she didn’t need it any longer. “That’s right, dear. Mommy’ll be here for you. Always.” She chimed, carrying the naked little girl out of the Hot Spring, over to a little station that had been prepared for special situations like these ones. After drying both of them off with a towel, of course. They were still soaked in warm water after all.

Kirin was laid down on the table that had been prepared for her, squirming just a little as she still felt nervous when she wasn’t clinging to her new Mommy. She shivered as she felt a fine white powder get poured onto her crotch and rubbed onto her thighs, not knowing what it was for. All she knew was that it was smoother than anything she had ever felt before, and once it was fully rubbed in, it was practically invisible…

“Now, for that change I promised you.” The Hunter chimed as she grabbed a diaper from underneath the table, laying it out with the butt-part aligned perfectly with the younger girl’s buttocks. Getting her to lift her legs so that she could weave the middle through her thighs wasn’t hard either, which just meant that she had to close the connection between the back and front wings with the tapes, leaving her little Baby as dry as she possibly could.

Kirin quickly clung to her Mommy once more, as soon as her diaper was snugly secured around her waist. Now she understood what the thing was for, and with her Mommy making sure that she’d stay dry after having an accident, she didn’t have to worry as much when they happened. She was well on her way to recovering, which couldn’t be more emphasized than in the words that she whispered into her Mommy’s ear…

“Thank you, Mommy… I love you…”


End file.
